Seven stars
by StefieTime
Summary: Seven and her daemon Damion are planning on running away from their abusive home, and almost getting killed, but killing someone else by accident. But something totally wrong happens that changes her love life, and her own desire to live. Golden Compass
1. Chapter 1

**AN// Hey guys, if you're wondering, this isn't some kind of continuation of the Golden Compass or something, I'm just usuing the idea of daemons and how they have they're own kinds of dimensions and such. So enjoy this version of a different Lyra story, and hope you love Seven and Damion just the same! :)**

** -StefieTime**

Seven held her head high as she felt the sharp sting of the leather strap hitting her roughly on the hand, as tears began to peak at her ducts she pursed her lips holding back a cry of pain, but her daemon gave away her hurt by jerking and flinching at every hard whip of the belt. She just took money from her mother's purse and was being punished for her actions. But Seven, and Damian (her daemon) had plans of their own and let her brutal mother continue with her usual routine and took the pain in. She also despised how her own father was just sitting on his lawn chair with his pipe dangling on his lips as puffs of smoke formed out of his nostril's like a dragon breathing fire his pale blue eyes blank with no thought in mind as he stroked his lizard daemon continuously, it too staring into nothingness. And her step brother, Kyle, on the other hand was looking blandly at the fire, the shadows from the fireplace dancing around on his bored face and his bird daemon perched on his shoulder it's head tucked away under it's black feather's, Seven then tried to attempt to take her wounded hand back when her mother's own daemon hissed it's vicious viper fangs threatening her to stay in place, it was just as dangerous as her mother's discipline.

Seven finally cried out as she felt a trickle of blood slither down her hand and settle on her wrist, she rubbed the sore-red spot continuously hoping it would soothe it, examing it a bit closer she saw that the blows her orphan mother made might have even broken one of the bones in her hand, for this hasn't been the first time she'd taken money out from her spoiled parents. Seven needed the money for her own reasons, but at first she wasn't sure about it until now, since _now_is the last straw between her and her family. She looked back up at her elderly mother who's face was like bark of a tree. Rough, dented, and wrinkled with age, but it was also was because she was frowning at her, creasing her face even more. Not really noticing or caring about her own daughter's hand she yelled at her through a rage.

"Go bed!" She said with a hoarse Russian ascent. Seven's face was fixed as a glare almost imitating her mothers, and held Damian as a rabbit close to her breast while she walked up the wooden aged steps and down the hall towards the attic, and otherwise her involuntary room.

She slammed the door and jumped onto her bed laying face down while Damian lay close to her as his rabbit form sniffing her head and comforting her with little squeeks. She began to sobb hysterically into her pillow and gripped it with tremendous strength until her anger faded a little and she was able to tame her tears. She lifted up her head and looked at Damian, now a little black dog who was licking away her tears and rubbing his head on her cheeks. She broke into a smile as he lied down beside her his small tail wagging in response. She faced him and looked at him for a while, an idea forming in her head rapidly.

"Damian?"

"Yes?" Damian's dark head shifted up as he looked, up at Seven's pondering face, he had always feared that expression but proceeded to answer. Seven slipped her hands behind her head and looked up to the low ceiling right beside her narrow window, "do you think we should run away?" Damian paused for moment, not to think but in shock. He looked at her with such disdain and then shook his head.

"We don't know where we would go anyways but you have to think about it, that lady in there- she's your mother! You can't just run away, she'll be heart broken if you do and then she'll call the police to find you and then this will become a huge fuss that never really need to happen in the first place," Seven pressed her bright soaked hazel eyes together, almost as if Damian's words were just as harsh as her mother's strikes to the skin. But fury got to her heart before her brain and she almost pounced on Damian herself, but stumbled clumsily on the ragged cover and lay down looking at her daemon's patient face, his golden eyes piercing and wise. But her anger still peeked as she got off the bed and onto the dusty reaching under the bed for something she took out regularly when it was late. Her hands came across a pretty shabby photo album with a hand made red bow crested at the corner of the cover. She placed it on her bed and opened it to a specific page where grey faces dominated. Seven pointed her finger to a black and white picture of a smiling couple holding a baby between their arms, and the held it firmly in her hands.

"That lady out there," she bit her lip as she felt she was going to burst with emotion again, "is _not _my mother, my family was killed by someone, and then I was shipped to England to live with these people, I don't qualify them as family, ever." She was very clear to Damian, who was now a chinchilla. He twitched his whiskers once or twice in thought, remembering the day when they met the Turner's, and how their current family didn't welcome them as warmly as they thought, since they all came from Russia themselves, they were harsh people and left the weak behind. He shivered as he remembered their stories of war and gore when it was family time, it always gave them nightmares about what they did to the other people, and even their own comrades weren't safe from the man they call father, but their true family loved them, and how they longed for that kind of love they wished for since Seven was just a small child and when their parents weren't at their passing.

But this couldn't have been their happy ending the people at the orphanage told them they were going to get. He felt the same sensation of emotion clog his throat as he couldn't respond butcould only waddle over to the pictures and look at the lost memories in silence. And in that moment, they cried together, but also made their decision all in that one minute. Once they wiped their wet faces Damian seemed to gather himself together first and flicked his tail, his determination brewing in his heart.

"But we should better go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow when we leave." Seven sniffed and nodded, still kneeling on the ground and her upper body sprawled out over the photos, almost as if she were hugging it to herself, then she got up stiffly and then grunted as she pied one of the other cuts she gained as punishment from her mother, and then she bent over and forgot about the bruise she gained last Monday from her on her ankle.

"If I can make it out the door..." She heaved herself back onto the bed and then collected her old memories and shoved them into the photo album to clean up when she opens it again, but otherwise she placed it back under her bed snugly with her camera and reached for the flickering old lamp that stood on her lousy night table and flicked it off, and she went out like the light herself.

The next morning Seven's own senses woke her up, adrenaline was already pumping through her veins even before she stepped foot off of her bed, she immediately threw off the covers and almost threw Damian across the room in the process, but with his good reflects he shifted into a fly and hovered back over to her bed side and waited for Seven to settle her excitement so they could talk. She zipped around the room almost as form of a blur gathering clothes, hiding the evidence of it, packing the most important things to her, but poor Damian was still trying to get her attention by buzzing around her head and getting in her sight, but nothing really seemed to pull her out of her packing frenzy, and finally the room seemed almost deserted and her bag approximately weighed eighty pounds.

Damian changed into an owl and watched her as she attempted to throw it across her back, he shot her glances of warnings to keep her silent for everyone was still asleep. But she lost her balance and landed on her attic room floor with a deafing thud. Damian flew up to the cieling with shock as feahers flew off his body in a mad rush of panick went through him. Once Seven realized wht she did she knew they had to leave right then. Downstars there were creaks of tired springs on old matresses creaking as someone; probably her mother got out of bed and stomped their way towards her room. More silent and less happy, she put things back that she judged quickly upon and it felt twenty pounds lighter on her shoulders as she opened her narrow window and made her ecape, lifting her sore legs over the edge and making her way down on rickety tiles and bricks.

But everything froze, even time. Seven felt something grip her hand with tremendous strength, as it's sharps fingers pierced into her skin. She shot her eyes up to see her mother looking down upon her, fury seeping through her maddening glare, but then her face untenced a bit as it looked like she had an idea and smiled. Seven screamed in horror as her mother's grip turned into a toss , and she fell to the ground. Boom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yup I made the second chapter :D And I hope you enjoy it, but really I need more views and hits if this is going to be kept up. So I'll keep on writing 'till I can't write any more, I'd love to hear your opinions aswell!**

** -StefieTime**

The next thing Seven knew was that she was in a warm lit up room, with cozy furniture and someone- she couldn't make out who it was yet; but someone who sat at her bed side, their face close and eager while their arms stood them up on their lap. Her vision cleared as she saw a strange young boy about fourteen or fifteen, her age with welcoming beautiful blue eyes. He smiled as Seven came to and didn't notice that she was slightly gawking at him.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," he said, his voice so smooth and gentle, it felt like rare satin silk in her ears, unlike her wicked foster mother's raspy voice. Then her eyes widened as Seven realized with fear and shock that her mother was actually trying to kill her by throwing her out of the two story house. The memory flashed back at her randomly, _that look on her face_. Seven thought, _was a quick decision to kill me! _She almost jumped as she felt the deafening thud ring through her ears as she tried to rush out of her bed covers that were layered on her but the boy realized that Seven was trying to escape and settled her down by pushing back her shoulders onto the pillow.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on, you're nowhere near ready to get out of this bed," he smiled at her again, but only with a bit more worry and concern, as if she was crazy or something. Seven knew she could barge right through the cute boy to get her way, but he seemed too kind to do that to him.

"I need to get out of here, I'm not safe," It came out as a slur of words since she had just woken up, and she could feel that her hair was a mess but she was in a frantic panic to get out, her mother could be looking for her, and if she found her, maybe she would be able to successfully get rid of her this time.

The boy frowned with questioning brewing in his gestures, he layed back relaxed and he crossed his arms.

"Was this about the person that left you at the lake?" Seven then felt a wave of fear pass over her. Did her mother try to hide her body by casting it into a lake, so it wouldn't ever be seen again? Or was it someone else that thought she was dead. She was frozen in her spot on the bed, as she just stared at the boy, well almost a man, that still looked at her with large wonder building his gaze, he then tore it off by shaking his head and patting the bedding with reassurance.

"I'm sorry to overwhelm you, you should just go to bed and have some rest," he looked up and down her figure; almost rudely, and then added, "you need it." He was just about to turn to get up when Seven took his wrist roughly and pulled him down onto his stool, he then gazed up at her with disbelief. She almost hissed at him, but kept it at a whisper, "look, I'm not having the greatest of days and I have no idea where I even am, so can you please just tell me I can rest with ease." They locked eyes as Seven held fast to his wrist as his eyes turned cold as his nostrils flared with anger, he then sighed sharply and tugged his wrist away from her.

"First of all the name's Seth, and secondly you're in my fathers house, we found you while we were going to pack up for the night from fishing and we went on the regular path we always take went around the lake to go back to our house, and then we found a strange woman, trying to throw something in the lake, and we got curious. We went to go confront her but she just kind of... Ran away when she saw us." he looked back up at her, the curiousity back into his face, his hand now covering his mouth in the thought.

"At first we thought it was a pile of trash in the bag, but once we checked it we found you. We were afraid you've been murdered until; amazingly, your daemon woke up and defended you, so we knew you were alive. So then we decided to you back to our place and I was told by my pa to look after you." He got up again but more quickly this time, and then took a step away from the bed heading towards the door when he turned around, "oh and Delilah and I are gonna get you somethin' to eat, is soup okay?" Seven nodded still gazing at him and noticed the small cougar that was laying at Seth's feet the whole time had gotten up and walked out of the door first and Seth followed closing the door soundlessly behind him.

Once he closed the door and Seven heard him go down the steps, she tried to get up by pushing herself up on her right side but let out a painful cry, however not loud enough that Seth heard from downstairs. She lifted the covers off of her carefully and saw the aftermath of her fall from the window. There was a large bruise ranging from her waist all the way to her already cut ankle. She also realized that she was in a night dress, not her usual clothes. She began to blush red when Seth came back through the door, a serving platter in his hands with freshly cooked tomato soup with shiny utensils, it made her forget she was blushing uncontrollably as she took the tray onto her lap and began to slurp the soup.

Seven then felt a rough hard hand on her head and looked up to see Seth laying it on her forehead, "are you alright?" He asked, while moving his hand to Seven's temples.

"Do you have a fever, you're very red and hot." Seven jerked her head back from his touch and still felt herself blush.

"N-no, I'm fine, thank you." She quickly gathered her spoon in her shaking hands and began to sip the soup again, warm and smooth on her throat. _What's wrong with me? _Seven thought, _he's just trying to help and I'm getting all jumpy_. He scratched his head, a little confused by her actions and then shrugged it off, completely oblivious to what she was doing.

"Well okay then, but if you need any help just call for me." He got up once more and left the room. Damian had been quiet the whole time as he was a cat at the foot over bed, just staring at Seven, puzzled at how she was feeling because he felt it too. Then Damian went over and crawled into her arms openly and Seven began to talk, "Damian. That boy... Seth said that you saved me, saved us. But how did you wake up before me? Isn't that impossible?" Damian's golden eyes searched hers trying to think up a good answer but he couldn't he was stumped on how he managed to wake before his other part of his soul.

"I think it was just part of your stubbornness not to die." he tried to force a smile but couldn't, just by the realization that they could have been cast away a long time ago. "we're a stubborn mule the both of us. And now we gotta keep on running until we find a new family of our own, one we can call a home."

Seven nodded in agreement and the bent over the ledge of the bed finding her clothes neatly folded and put on the clean wooden floor. She dug through them to find her jean pants she had worn to sleep in the night before (she believes, she still not sure how long she slept) and shoved her hand into the narrow pockets of it to find the money she stole when she got her last beating, she kept it for just this reason. To get away.

Seven counted it carefully, seeing if all the money was there. Yup, all four hundred and fifty- two dollars were kept safe in her washed out clothing, but she had to keep it safely with her. Seven couldn't risk loosing it again.

Licking her bowl clean, she placed it on the floor since there was no night table, and she got up carefully; now aware of her overgrown bruise, slipped on her clothes and tested her legs, seeing if they were okay to walk and then tested out if she could run.

"Ow," she whimpered as she began to limp again, "okay no running then." But she felt better once she walked cautiously. She delt with her flat brown hair and gathered the platter and got out of the room, just keeping her share of stay in the house. Damian pushed open the door that let out a burst of warm air, most likely from a wood stove. She tip toed, trying not to be noticed by anyone that may have been in the house and went to go find the kitchen which wasn't that hard since the house was fairly small with it's wooden structure and hunting trophies. She was still astonished when she squeezed the soapy foam out of the sponge when she began to scrub still distracted by the furs and awards on the walls. Seven was to busy looking up when a glass cup shattered as it went in the sink, but a harsh force pulled her back and into their protective arms, glass shot up from the impact into the air where her face would have been still casting her look around the house.

She looked up to see whose arms she was wrapped in. It was Seth. If he were a lion, his face would have been pulled back in a gaurded snarl. But his human face was just as protective, his arms still clung to her waist and his arm shielded her face. He removed it and then his charming gaze fell down in view of hers, "are you hurt?" She simply shook her head, but then began to look for a dust pan. He stopped her from grabbing it and she almost frowned, "no," Seth said sternly.

"I'll do it, you should go back to bed, I saw the bruise and I don't like it one bit." She felt it sting a little bit at her hip since she was jerked aside from the glass but instead she continued to try to get the dust pan numerous of times but Seth still blocked her moving his body side to side. Seven got frustrated getting up now face to face with Seth.

"Look, I'm fine! Thank you for helping me again but seriously, stop treating me like a child!" Seth was silent for a moment and Delilah broke into a low growl, "Hush Delilah, it's fine if you think you can manage, but this is still my father's house, and he told me to protect you and keep you safe, and I still don't even know your name." Seven still looked at him with a stubborn glare.

"It's Seven, and the only way I can get better is if you stop protecting me." Seth ignored her demand and was completely obsorbed in her name.

"Seven? Why are you called that?" Seven tensed as she took that offensively, but answered him, "I was born on the seventh year of my brother, the seventh month, the seventh day, and the seventh minute. And they told me I was a lucky baby, so I was called Seven."

"Hm, well then Seven I don't want to argue anymore since I'm going to have to deal with you for a while." She didn't like to hear that as she remembered why she was down there in the first place.

"But when am I going to get out of here?" Seth raised an eye brow at the desperateness in her voice.

"Well you can leave when my father says you can, but other wise not anytime soon. Why is there something you've got to do that's so important that you can't stay a while here?" He began to display innocents and a bit of sadness, she gulped as she wanted to trust him with her story, but she told him an excuse not to.

"It's, complicated. But all I know is that I have to leave," As she tried to get up, he pulled her back down, almost in the same manner she did with him when she was in the bed room but a lot more gentle.

"Is it too complicated that you can't tell me? I could help you through this." She sighed and couldn't hold back any longer, she told him everything from the time she was adopted till then right where she was now. They had both taken a seat half way through the story in a wooden table set that blended in with the whole house, and he sat there sympathy lingering in the air. Seth broke the silence, "I know that you feel that you have to leave, but your the safest here for now, and besides- where would you go? It's blistering cold out there and there are lots of dangerous things that roam around, if we let you go with out any knowledge or guidance that would be considered murder. "

She frowned ever the most harshly as she definatly regretted even telling him and then spat, "fine, if you wont help me I'm going back to bed then!"

She stomped her way upstairs not really caring any more about any other people that were in the house and slammed the door.

Seven stood up straight and strong as she looked around for all of the stuff she had and stuffed it in her bag- she wasn't going to take no for an answer and was going to break out. She did it quickly, ignoring the stiff pain of her muscles and bruises and Damian helped now a bird picking up small belongings and placing it in her bag with his beak. Once she was finished Damian settled on her shoulder preparing to head out their exit, the window and saw a blizzard erupting outside but they were already bundled up and ready to go. They slid down the window cover and the wind blew in their faces, making Damian retreat in her jacket hood as an ermine to keep Seven's neck warm. They slid out and onto the floor. She felt the warmness in her blood freeze just like her will to leave. She might have just met Seth, but it also felt like it was too soon for her to leave him. They ran as fast as they ever could, blinded by the snow; however Seth was right, they didn't even know where to go.


End file.
